Isn't Love Blind?
by FredwillnevrDie19
Summary: Hermione and Ron were finally dating. What happens when she finds him in a broom closet with Lavender? Hermione says she will never love again but will Fred Weasley change her mind. Why is Ginny snogging Dean...Isn't she dating Harry? FW/HG HP/GW GW/OC
1. First Fic!

Author's Note: Hi! This is a summary of a fanfic I want to write please read and review. Any suggestions are really appreciated. CAUTION: this will be my 1ST FANFIC EVER so please don't flip out on me . thanks!

-FredwillnevrDie19

Disclaimer: Nope, sorry not even in my dreams do I own Harry Potter or his universe that's JKRowling.

.

Hermione Granger was finally dating Ron Weasley. Today was their six month anniversary, they were so happy together…. Or so she thought, what happens when she finds him in a broom closet with none other than Lavender Brown? She breaks down; she feels that she will never love again. Fred Weasley will do everything he can to show her that love is still out there and that love is with him. Wait .. is that Ginny snogging Dean Thomas! But isn't she dating THE Harry Potter?

Okay that's it for now PLEASE let me know what you think .


	2. Chapter 1: the Real chapter!

Author's Note: Okay this is the first official chapter of Isn't Love Blind! Please Read and Review. Anyway Thanks a bunch to all the people who added me to their favorites, and story alerts! It's much appreciated.

THANK YOUs to:

Lunarox67

Catricious

LunaAlyxandra

Ashley1985

Once again thanks for being my first ever reviews!

Disclaimer: Aw! Harry Potter and his world do not belong to me …. That's JKRowling.

Chapter 1:

To say Hermione Granger was excited would be an understatement. Today was her 6month anniversary dating Ron! He had asked her out in the end of their 6th year he had told her that dating Lavender was just to get a rise out of her. She and her best friend Laulani Kaluakia had spent the last 2 Hogsmeade trips buying Ron's present and Hermione's outfit for the special dinner had planned for them. She and Laulani had been best friends since they were 7. Laulani's parents had moved back to America specifically Hawaii to be closer to her father's family. Laulani had spent years 1-6 at the Salem Institute of Magic in New York City but both girls had begged their parents to Laulani spend her last year at Hogwarts and they said yes!

Laulani had caught all the male population 's attention at Hogwarts , her Hawaiian and African-American roots had influenced her physical appearance, she had dark brown almost black wavy waist length hair, she had a coffee-with-creamer complexion, Laulani stood at a gracefully tall 5'9 and a half and she had a very nice figure with curves in all the right places. Laulani had sat on and the stool when professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat on her head. The old hat had claimed she was cunning like a Slytherin but had the courage to speak her mind and stand up for her beliefs like a Gryffindor. With this the sorting hat placed her in Gryffindor.

The two girls had decided on some sweets from Honeydukes (Bertie Botts and chocolate frogs) and then an autographed Chudley Cannons jersey Hermione had seen Ron looking at when they went to Hogsmeade together. "Ron is going to love this Mia!" said Laulani happily; "you really think so Lani?" asked the bookworm nervously. "Of course, sweets and quidditch collectibles? He is going to burst into flames with happiness!" replied the Hawaiian. The day passed quickly and Hermione had received a note to meet in the Room of Requirement for their romantic dinner. She pulled out the outfit Laulani and Ginny had decided on, the dress was a dark purple, and complimented her figure, it had 2 inch wide straps and a sweet heart neckline it had an empire waistline and it flowed round her knees. She accessorized the dress with gold gladiator sandals, gold chandelier earrings and a single thick gold bangle. Her hair was in soft ringlets pinned in a half up half down style. When she was finished it was 6:30pm she decided she would get there early, so she walked out of her dormitory she had just stepped off the last step when she realized all eyes were on her. Hermione blushed, and looked for Laulani and Ginny, when she saw them sitting with Harry and Neville. When they saw her, Harry's emerald eyes widened, and Neville flushed and looked down at his feet.

"Mia! You look freakin GORGEOUS! Ron is going to go crazy when he sees you" squealed Laulani.

"I would definitely agree, Mione you look fantastic! Said Ginny.

"Thanks guys are you sure I look okay maybe I should change my-." Hermione was cut off by Harry.

"Hermione Granger, you look beautiful, my best mate is going to feel so lucky that he is dating you, so relax" said Harry hugging the brunette.

"Thank you Harry that makes me feel so much better," replied Hermione, returning his hug.

With that she waved to her friends and walked out the portrait hole, as she was nearing the Room of Requirement she began to hear strange noises up ahead. Being a prefect she figured that it was a couple who had forgot to silence their snogging session , as she came closer to broom closet she opened the door and what she found was a lot more than snogging.

There in the broom closet stood a naked Ronald Weasley in all his cheating glory with an equally naked Lavender Brown. Hermione could only stand in shock, hurt, angry tears rolling down her cheeks. "Ronald Weasley, I thought you loved me I guess I was wrong" with that Hermione turn and ran down the corridor with a voice calling her name.

**Okay! Please read and review! This chapter will lead to more events but we had to start from the beginning. Hope you liked it. I'll try and update as soon as I can but I need feedback! **

**Peace and love **

**Fredwillnevrdie!**


	3. Chapter 2!

Author's Note: Hi everyone! I know its been almost 6 months since I've updated this story but a lot has been happening around here. Anyway here's the 2nd real chapter of Isn't Love Blind!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any thing from the Potter verse I do own Laulani on the Brightside!

'thoughts' " talking" _**inner thoughts**_

Chapter 2

Hermione just kept running, ignoring the shouts asking her to understand. 'Yes because I'm the one being unreasonable and this is a silly misunderstanding' she thought bitterly. Her legs were screaming … she had been running for so long, she couldn't take it anymore, she collapsed against the corridor wall and just let the tears fall, a million thoughts and questions flashing through her mind.

'How could I have been so oblivious?'

'How long has Ron been cheating?'

The sadness turned to anger and betrayal.

All I could do is shake my head, and look down at my bare feet because I had dropped my shoes a few hallways ago.

"After everything I've been through and done for him he goes and cheats with Lavender!" "That … that... that BINT!"

I yawned as exhaustion began to take over. I laid down and let sleep consume…

~~~~~~~~~FPOV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*DING* *DING* *DING* BOOM!

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Forge and I kept running down the corridor, after pranking the slytherins we had to make sure we didn't get caught by Filch and his bloody cat. We kept running and turning corners and running up flights of stairs. I was sprinting down the corridor when I tripped over something, before I could catch myself I landed on the floor with a soft 'thump'

George was running up to me "Gred what happened mate? I look up and see you on the ground next to some bird's shoes "he chuckled.

'Oh so that's what I fell over' "Oi! Just help me up you git,"

I get up with still no help from my less handsome twin…the git.

"Forge …I wonder whose shoes they are? They look kind of familiar…..but I have no clue where I would've seen them"

"I don't know mate, lets just go before Filch finds us"

So we keep going looking over our shoulders frequently. After turning 6 more corners we were about 4 corridors away from the common room we see something or rather someone.

'I know that somewhat bushy brown hair anywhere'

I rush over to her and pick her up bridal style. "Hey Forge I'm going to take her to the hospital wing you should go wake up Harry and Laulani" I say to my twin.

"Alright mate, don't worry she'll be okay, relax" he said putting a hand on my shoulder with a reassuring look.

After walking to the hospital wing I knocked on the door and waited for Madame Pomfrey to show up. I took a second to look down at the girl in my arms.

'How can she not see how beautiful she is' _**Maybe you should show her**_

'That's Ron's girlfriend and best friend I shouldn't … no I can't be looking or thinking about Hermione like this.'

Suddenly the door of the hospital wing opened and there stood Madame Pomfrey in her dressing gown.

"Mr. Weasley what are you- oh dear! Come on then come in here!" looking down at Hermione unconscious in my arms.

"What happened here Mr. Weasley?" the medi witch asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I can honestly say I have no idea, I just found her lying in a hallway so I brought her here" I said holding my hands up in surrender.

"Alright just let me go get my wand and I'll run some tests, jus take a seat for now. She said believing me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~GPOV (GEORGE) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Alright mate don't worry she'll be fine calm down" Fred just nodded.

So he turned and went to the hospital wing, I went the opposite way to go and get Harry and Laulani. I walked towards the common room, when I got to the portrait of the Fat lady I said the password and walked in and ran to the 7th and 8th year boys' dorm. I shook my head at the sound of the snores coming from the room.

'Ok where are you Boy Wonder?' Then as if on cue I saw the round glasses on the side table so I walked over to him and shook him.

"Harry mate, come on wake up" I said shaking the sleeping kid.

"HUH-What!" Harry said shooting up in his bed with his wand pointed at my nose.

"Whoa! Relax Boy Wonder it's me …. George" I said pushing the wand away from my face.

"Oh he-he sorry George what time is it? What's wrong?" asked the four eyed wizard.

"It's 2 am and come on Hermione's in the hospital wing" I said.

"WHAT!" What happened, okay hold on I'm coming" he said pulling on a sweater and some trainers over his pajamas.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Regular POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The two Gryffindors walked over to the girls' dormitories to wake up Laulani.

"Okay which bed is Laulani's?"

"Am I supposed to know that?"

As if to answer the question a bed on the right side of the room started to move. A head of long, dark wavy hair rolled to the left side of the bed in which the owner was sleeping. The owner was the sleeping Hawaiian the two boys were looking for.

"Hey George I found her, she's over here" Harry said pointing to the bed.

"Brilliant, alright Harry wake her up we have to go see Hermione"

"Why do I have to wake her up?"

"Because I already woke you up and no offense I prefer not to have another wand pointed in my face" said George giving Harry a look.

"Alright fine I'll wake up Laulani don't get your knickers in a twist"

So Harry leaned closer to the sleeping girl, reached out and gave her a nudge, "Laulani, Laulani come on wake up."

" No mom just 10 more minutes" the girl said rolling over.

At this Harry and George turned to look at each other with questioning yet amused looks.

"Laulani, wake up"

"Mom! I said I just need- oh! ….hi Harry hey George what's up?"

"Hey come on! Hermione's in the hospital wing"

At this Laulani's facial expression changed from confused and tired to worried and concerned and a slight flicker of fear flashed in her eyes.

"Ok give me a second" the American said grabbing a long sleeve shirt with the words "Oahu Beach Volleyball Club with the number 19 on the back and pulling it on over her tank and plaid pajama pants. She got up slid into flip flops and went with the two boys quietly and carefully left the 7th and 8th year girls dorm.

When the 3 made it through the common room and out the portrait hole Laulani rounded on the two boys. "Okay can you two tell me why I going to see my best friend in the hospital wing?" asked the girl crossing her arms with a raised eyebrow.

"We have no idea, George just came and woke me up about 5 minutes before we came and got you"

"Alright then, George?" asked Laulani turning to the red head.

"Me and Fred were escaping-I mean taking a leisurely stroll near the dungeons and we just happened to have some dung bombs that accidently went off" George mentioned with what was supposed to be an innocent smile.

Harry and Laulani just looked at each other then rolled their eyes.

"As we were getting away from Filch and Mrs. Norris Fred tripped over a pair of shoes and when I caught up with him we kept going and then we saw Hermione lying on the floor, then Fred took her to the hospital wing"

After his explanation Laulani and Harry's facial expression changed to immediate worry. "Ok, then where was Ron when this was going on because he and Mione were supposed to be on a date?" asked Harry. "Exactly and why would Hermione be lying in a dark corridor without her shoes?" asked a somewhat irritated Laulani.

"Hey I have no idea but come on we should go check on them" said George turning to walk don the corridor with Laulani and Harry following closely behind.

**Alright! That was Chapter 2! PLEASE REVIEW! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**


	4. Chapter 3

AN: SORRY I haven't updated in ages but schools back on and so are the exams.

Chapter 3: The Hospital Wing

**RECAP: **

"_Exactly and why would Hermione be lying in a dark corridor without her shoes?" asked a somewhat irritated Laulani._

"_Hey I have no idea but come on we should go check on them" said George turning to walk down the corridor with Laulani and Harry following closely behind._

The walk from Gryffindor common room was a semi quiet one. Each of the three were silently hoping the brunette was okay. Before they knew it they had reached the hospital wing. The three Gryffindors looked at each other then Harry knocked on the door, Madame Pomfrey (who was still in her dressing gown) came to the door.

"Hi Madame Pomfrey sorry to disturb you but Hermione and Fred came here earlier so would it be okay if we –"

"Mr. Potter just come in but be very quiet Miss Granger is still asleep" the Medi witch replied moving aside so the group could get through the door.

"Thank you so much" said Laulani to Madame Pomfrey with a smile. "You're welcome dear, now come in quickly."

When the trio entered, they were met with semi darkness and a soft glow of a lamp next to the only occupied bed. A ginger-haired boy was sitting next to the bed holding the hand of Gryffindor's resident bookworm. George walked over to his twin and put a hand on his shoulder, apparently breaking the twin out of his stupor. Fred looked up at his twin wit tired eyes.

"How is she mate?"

"She's alright; Pomfrey says that she was suffering from exhaustion and stress."

" I've given her a dreamless sleep draught which should give her what seems to be a well deserved night's sleep," Madame Pomfrey announced coming over to the group .

Laulani let out a sigh "oh good, I'm just glad its nothing too serious and that she's okay."

"Me too," said Harry turning to look at the sleeping girl.

"Well, since it is still the middle of the night I suggest all four of you make your way back to your dormitories" the medi witch said trying to usher the Gryffindors out of the room.

"But… I" "I'm sure that Ms Granger will be perfectly fine in the morning Mr. Weasley" Fred's face dropped with slight disappointment written on his face.

_FRED POV_

As Pomfrey hustled around the dark and quiet hospital wing I just looked at the sleeping girl lying in the bed in front of me. 'Her face was just so peaceful as if nothing could disturb her, but I just couldn't help but wonder what had happened to her.'

Just then a knock came from the door and Pomfrey rushed to the doorway. Then a voice came through the door

"Hi Madame Pomfrey sorry to disturb you but Hermione and Fred came here earlier so would it be okay if we-"

Then Pomfrey cut him off "Mr. Potter just come in but be very quiet Miss Granger is still asleep."

I turned to look at Hermione sleeping peacefully and couldn't help but think how different she is now I mean where was the skinny, bushy-haired bookworm who threatened to write to mum ? She was still a bookworm and her hair was more tame but she had become really beautiful . She was a cute girl when we were younger but now…

Then George's hand was on my shoulder bringing me back to reality. "How is she mate?

"She's alright Pomfrey says that she was suffering from exhaustion and stress."

" I've given her a dreamless sleep draught which should give her what seems to be a well deserved night's sleep" Pomfrey said coming over to our group. Which I just noticed was here. Then I heard Laulani sigh

"Oh good I'm just glad its nothing too serious and that she's okay."

"Me too" Harry said as he looked toward Hermione sleeping next to me.

"Well since its still the middle of the night I suggest all four of you make your way back to your dormitories" the mediwitch said attempting to usher us out of the room.

'But I want to stay here with 'Mione maybe Pomfrey would let me .'

"But… I-" "I'm sure Miss Granger will be perfectly fine in the morning Mr. Weasley."

My face fell … all I wanted was to be here when she wakes up. I could feel the disappointment creeping onto my face. I had no choice but to go so I let go of Hermione's hand.


	5. Chapter 4

AN: Wow finally updating sorry….. lots of things happening in this year ( graduation soon ) Anyways, thanks to everyone who's sticking to this story even though I'm the slowest person when it comes to updating . Here's chapter 4!

Disclaimer: As always …. I own nothing except the plot and Laulani. The rest belongs to JK Rowling

The 4 Gryffindors walked back to the common room in silence….once again. All lost in thoughts but relaxed with knowing that Hermione was alright. The group said their goodbyes and went to their respective dormitories and went back to sleep. In the few hours it was time to get up for classes

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ GIRLS DORMITORIES~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Laulani had just finished brushing her teeth when Ginny came bursting in the bathroom door. "Good Morning 'Lani is Hermione still out with Ron?" Ginny asked mischievously. "Actually … that's what I was going to tell you, Fred and George found Mia last night in some corridor unconscious and no shoes." As she finished Ginny's eyes widened "WHAT! So where is she? Is she okay? What happened to Ron?" so many questions were coming out of the redhead's mouth that Laulani could only stare at her.

"Ginny …..Gin….. Gin….GINEVRA!" Laulani yelled finally getting her attention. Ginny just stopped mid sentence… "HEY! What did I tell you about that Ginevra thing! Anyways you didn't answer my question," she said feigning anger. Laulani just laughed " sorry you wouldn't stop and which question exactly did you want answered?"

"ALL OF THEM" Ginny replied loudly putting toothpaste on her bright green toothbrush. Laulani rinsed off her own purple toothbrush and pulled out her face wash and began to wash her face . "Okay then, Mia's in the hospital wing and yeah she's fine just some major case of exhaustion and stress; Ron on the other hand I have no idea."

"Oh my God! That's a relief I'm happy she's okay but we should get read and head to breakfast and see Mione." "We all were; but yeah we should definitely get some breakfast and probably change too."

After the two girls got dressed they headed down to breakfast as they sat down they couldn't help but notice that Ron was no where to be seen… he _**never **_ missed a meal… ever.

Ginny sat down next to Harry and pecked him on the lips, Laulani could only smile at the two , they were perfect for each other . "So have you seen Ron at all?" Ginny asked looking at her boyfriend. "Nope not since he left last night but I just assumed that it was for his and Hermione's anniversary, but after last night…" "Okay seriously Ron couldn't have disappeared into thin air," Laulani said taking a bite of her bacon.

"I agree, I mean he's not even at breakfast I've known him my entire life and I have never seen him miss a meal," Ginny said

Time passed and conversations passed between the trio and with about 25 minutes left of time before they had to be at their lesson they walked to the hospital wing . When they got to the door they saw George waiting for presumably Fred.

"Hey George what's going on? How's Mione?" asked Harry.

"Hey guys, waiting for Gred s we can go get back a Filch for giving us detention a few days ago; yeah Hermione should be fine."

George got up and followed the trio into the wing only to find Fred in the same position as last night. The four looked at each other knowingly; all coming to the same conclusion…

Fred Weasley fancied Hermione Granger.


End file.
